I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to pick-&-place robotics, and more particularly to end effectors used on such equipment.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the packaging industry, many of the tasks that had been carried out manually are now performed by industrial robots. As an example, such robots have been designed to pick up individual products from a first conveyor exiting a high-speed wrapping machine and transporting the wrapped products to a box or carton traveling along a second conveyor. A problem results, however, if the product size and/or shape are such that it can fit into a carton only if oriented precisely in a certain disposition. Then, too, if the robot is to simultaneously pick up a plurality of products from a conveyor, rather than one at a time, and the products are traveling down a flighted conveyor, it presents a problem of how to deposit the products as a group into a carton in a contiguous relationship.
For purposes of example only, assume for the moment that the products leaving the wrapping machine are candy bars of a defined length, width and thickness dimension and that they are traveling between lugs or fins of a flighted conveyor that maintains a predetermined gap between products. Assume further that it is desired to deposit a predetermined count of the candy bars, say, one dozen, in an open top rectangular carton as the carton moves down a second conveyor running parallel to the first. The robot employed must be able to simultaneously pick up plural bars from the flighted conveyor, squeeze the several bars together to eliminate the spacing therebetween and then deposit the plural bars as a group in the carton and then repeat the process until the desired count has been boxed. Depending on the dimensions of the candy bars and the dimension of the carton, it may also be necessary to rotate the group of bars while in transit, via the robot, so that they will be properly aligned for deposit into the box.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide an improved end effector for an industrial robot for use in pick & place applications.
Another object of the invention is to provide an end effector capable of compressing and expanding the spacing between plural product grasping devices comprising the end effector.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an end effector for a robot having a rotatable head capable of both rotating plural products and expanding and contracting the spacing between the plural products picked up by the end effector as the products are being carried by a robot.